


He didn't trip on his way out

by tasibi



Series: Things you said when you were drunk and when you were sober [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clumbsy Keith, He tots trips, PINING KEITH, Phone Calls, We are so close to the Klance at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Keith is a nervous reck.





	He didn't trip on his way out

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, what's sleep
> 
> Anyways, we are getting closer to the Klance confession!

_Y'ello?_ Keith let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding.  


"Sup, Lance, it's me, Keith"

_Mullet Man, you just passed a chance to make a Mario joke._ Keith rolled his eyes, a smirk playing out on his face in relief.

"Well, gomen, but anyways I was going to ask you if you we could meet up at Danny's at around 5?"

_Kk, and I am going to rekt you at DDNR._   


"We aren't even there yet, how can you tell?" He could hear the taller ****male audibly huff in retaliation.

_I just know!_

"Yeah, sure" He dragged out the e in a sarcastic tone "bye Lance"

_Wha, Hey-!_   


He pressed the off button, now time to get changed.

* * *

Keith was going insane, he had probably gone through almost half of his closet at this point, his clothes pooling on the floor like in those teenage drama film scenes you see where the girl was panicking to look good for her date. Which is exactly Keith's predicament.

He was furious, because  _why in hell does he have so many clothes but none look good?!_

He was so close to punching the wall and falling apart that he almost didn't notice the red T-shirt that lay next to a black short sleeved jacket with some cackie jeans,  _perfect._

He quickly put on some tennis shoes, tied the laces and was ready to go. But his clothes decided he coudlnt go yet.

Keith tripped over the pile he had made on the floor and got some defense for his face, but his arms stung a bit, he stood and rubbed his elbows, sticking up his middle finger and directing it to the clothes.

And with that he was off.

Before he tripped one last time, of course 

* * *

_  
_

_  
_

  


__


End file.
